The 100: La vida de Kira
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: He estado encerrada la mayor parte de mi vida. Los primeros 6 años de mi vida en las paredes del Arca y después de eso 12 años en la skybox por asesinato, mate a alguien cuando tenia solo 6 años y lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no hacerlo antes. Ahora por fin soy libre, no mas espacios cerrados, no mas reglas estúpidas, no mas guardias! No mas Arca! Esta es mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: the 100 no me pertenece solo Kira y la trama! Minho esta basado en algúna serie de libros y el nombre real de Kira se mencionara más adelante y solo se menciona en raras ocasiones pero pertenece a Hunger games que tampoco me pertenece...**

Hoy es el día, hoy es el día en que estos idiotas por fin vana a ejecutarme. Hoy moriré. El mismo día que nací hace 18 años es el día en que moriré y no podría importarme menos.

 **-Prisionero 113 ponte contra la pared!**.- Dos guardias entraron, uno intento sujetarme pero con un rápido movimiento estrelló su cabeza contra mi litera y cae inconsciente, el otro intento golpearme con su macana pero la sostengo con la mano izquierda y lo pateó en el estomago. Si voy a morir al menos me llevo esta satisfacción.  
Salí de mi celda y había más guardias uno a uno, ahora había 7 guardias en el suelo, cuando estaba por golpear al octavo sentí algo picar mi cuello. Lleve mi mano hacia el y encontré un pequeño dardo. Eso fue lo último que note antes de que la obscuridad se hizo cargo.

 _...Hace 12 años..._

 _Mis manos siguen temblando, están manchadas de sangre, no se si es mía o de él pero no me importa. El moustro se a ido y ya no nos hará daño._  
 _Mi mano derecha sigue sosteniendo el arma, mis piernas han dejado de sostenerme y me deje caer contra la pared. No puedo dejar de temblar... Mamá está llorando en el sueño, creo que yo también pero no siento nada, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera entumecido, no siento nada, la única razón por la que se que estoy temblando es por que puedo ver mis manos._

 _Se escuchan ruidos fuera de nuestra puerta, supongo que los guardias por fin se dignaron a aparecer... Un poco tarde idiotas... 2 años tarde..._

 _La puerta se abrió y 5 hombres con uniformes entraron. El que los dirigía, Marcus era amigo de mi padre. Marcus de acerco a mi madre y empezó a hablar con ella, pero mi madre no responde supongo que esta en shock._

 ** _-Suelta el arma y levanta las manos._**

 _Uno de los guardias se hacerlo a mi con su arma apuntando me._

 ** _-He dicho que sueltes el arma!.- Mi mano por fin respondió y el arma cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo._**

 _Fue lo último que supe antes de que la obscuridad me rodeada._

 _Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación con una cama, un lavabo y dos puertas. En una de ellas decía "Prisionero 113_ **".**

 **Ahora..**.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia me doy cuenta de que estoy sujetada a una silla junto con varios adolescentes. Reconozco algunas caras por lo que entiendo que son los adolescentes que estaban en la skybox.

 **-Me alegra ver que despiertas**.

Gire la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi a Minho un chico de 17 años que fue la segunda persona más joven en terminar en la skybox a los 12 años siendo yo la primera a los 6. Minho es lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo, el me enseñó un deporte del viejo mundo Parckour, que es la razón por la que lo encerraron, correr y saltar de un lado hacia otro en el Arca no les gustó y aquí termino.

 **-Minho ¿Que esta pasando? Esto es una especie de ejecución compartida? Por que creo que es demasiado incluso para el Arca.**

 **-Jaja no, no lo es. No nos están matando Kira, o al menos no directamente...**

 **-Bueno escupe lo que demonios esta pasando.**

 **-Vamos a la tierra Kira! Genial no?**

 **-Si, es increíble, ahora moriremos con una buena vista**.- Respondí con sarcasmo.

Minho solo se rió. Las pantallas al rededor de la nave se encendieron. Jaha el actual canciller apareció y comenzó a hablar.

 _"Prisionero del Arca, ustedes 100 han sido elegidos para ser los primeros humanos en la tierra. Después de 97 años la humanidad volverá a su hogar. Su misión es averiguar si la tierra es habitable, una vez echo todos sus crímenes serán perdonados..."_

Deje de escuchar después de eso. Me puse a observar a todos a mi alrededor, cada vez que mi mirada se cruzaba con alguna persona está desvía la mirada. Era gracioso ver que tenía todo el respeto de ellos y algunos ni siquiera había hablado solo me conocían de vista. Yo era Kira, la niña que mató a una persona a los 6 años, la niña más joven encerrada en la skybox, la niña que conocía a casi todos los prisioneros antes de que la ley de flotar a todos los mayores de 18 se hiciera vigente. Soy la niña que lloro por días cuando mataron a todas las personas que considere familia, personas que me criaron y me enseñaron todo lo que sabían.

Mi mirada se detuvo en una esquina de la nave. Ahí, justo detrás de un estaba un hombre. Un hombre que aún después de tantos años seguía reconociendo. Bellamy Blake. Recuerdo jugar con el antes de que mi padre muriera, siempre lo atrapada mirándome cuando creía que no estaba viendo. Y las ganas de golpear lo en la cara seguían ahí. La pregunta es ¿Que hace aquí? Y vestido como guardia más que nada, si algo recuerdo de Blake era que odiaba a los guardias casi tanto como yo.

Mi mirada y la de Bellamy se cruzó, en menos de 10 segundos mientras escuchamos las palabras de Jaha decidimos, decidimos que estábamos por nuestra cuenta y que no importa que diga el Arca ya no nos controlan. Siempre me gustó esa forma en la que podíamos entendernos con una mirada aun después de 12 años seguía compartiendo esa conexión con mi ex mejor amigo. Con un asentimiento de cabeza desvíe la mirada.

A unos metros de mi se encontraba una rubia que conocía muy bien y que no soportaba con una pasión, Clarke Griffin la princesita del Arca. A su lado estaba el hijo de Jaha cuyo nombre no recuerdo y no me importa. Estaban discutiendo, pero no me interesan sus problemas así que volví a hablar con Minho.

 **\- Cuando aterricemos, quiero que te encargues de organizar a todos, averigua que hacían en el Arca y separa los en grupos.**

 **\- Vas a hacerte cargo de ellos? Honestamente, pensé que saldrías corriente tan pronto como la puerta se abriera, no nos necesitas.**

 **\- Lo se, podría estar bien por mi cuenta, pero hay un detalle Minho, no estamos tan solos como creemos que estamos.**

 **\- De que estas hablando?**

 **\- No importa ahora mismo Minho, solo has lo que te dije.**

 **\- Ok, yo me encargo Kira, pero quiero una explicación.**

 **\- Y la tendrás.**

Sonreí a Minho. Un idiota decidió que era una buena idea soltarse los cinturones y flotar con la gravedad cero, otros dos idiotas siguieron su ejemplo. A veces pienso que los humanos son como monos, al ver a uno hacer algo los demás lo imitan si preocuparse si es lo más seguro. Eso es una bendición si eres como yo y sabes como controlar masas.

 **\- Que estas haciendo! Es peligroso! Regresa a tu asiento!**. - La princesita comenzó a gritar al idiota numero 1 que ahora reconozco como Finn Collins. Un chico que desperdicio 3 meses de oxígeno en una caminata ilegal.

 **\- Relájate princesa, no pasará nada! Vive un poco! Es probable que muramos de todos modos!. -** Collins respondió.

 **\- Ella tiene razón! Es peligroso!**.- Jaha 2.0 exclamó.

Ninguno de los 3 idiotas hizo caso, bueno esto puede ser una oportunidad.

 **\- Collins lleva tu trasero de nuevo al asiento** .- Todos en la nave se callaron y miraron hacia mi, Collins y los dos idiotas restantes parecían en shock.- **Amenos que quieras que me levante y te siente Collins**.- Termine con una sonrisa, esa que decía exactamente "Has lo que digo o muere".

Nunca vi a alguien moverse tan rápido, una vez que Collins se sujeto a su silla, los otros dos lo siguieron. Desafortunadamente hubo una turbulencia en la nave que indicaba que la nave entro en la atmósfera terrestre y el idiota numero tres sufrió las consecuencias su cuerpo salió disparado hacia los lados y callo al suelo. Su cabeza sangraba, y no se movía, bueno alguien menos por quien preocuparse.

Collins me dio un asentimiento de cabeza como diciendo "gracias, podría haber sido yo". Y así se gana un aliado y se rectifica mi posición entre los 100. Si, fue un buen aterrizaje.

Después de que la nave toco tierra, fui la primera en moverse los demás me siguen, encontré a Blake en la parte inferior de la nave.

 **\- Jo, es bueno verte.**

 **\- Es Kira ahora Blake**.- Respondo con un gruñido.

 **\- Lo lamento pero no tenia opción! Tenia que hacerlo o la matar..**

 **\- Bellamy? Eres tu?**. - Una chica se acercó a Blake y podía ver el parecido inmediatamente.

 **\- Octavia, mírate como has crecido**.- Blake abrazo a Octavia.

 **\- Quieren darse prisa! Queremos salir**!. - Desconocido numero uno hablo.

 **\- Te importa? Estoy rencontrando-me con mi hermano!**

 **\- Que? Nadie tiene un hermano!**

 **\- Oh, es ella, es la chica que encontraron viviendo en el suelo del Arca!**

Baby Blake se enfado y estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cara pero Blake la detuvo.

 **\- No vale la pena O, porque mejor no les das una mejor manera de recordarte?**

 **\- Como que?**

 **\- Siendo la primera persona en pisar la tierra en 97 años.-** Blake sonrió y bajo la palanca de la nave que abría la puerta de la nave.

La luz cegó a todos por unos segundos y entonces la vi, vi la tierra en el suelo, los grandes troncos de los árboles con sus ramas llenas de hojas, verde por todas partes. Por fin pude sentir el viento en mi cara. Al fin podía ver la tierra con la que soñé desde que supe que podíamos vivir aquí. Por fin era libre. Quería salir corriendo, de la nave pero supongo que le daré el gusto a Baby Blake aun cuando no somos los primeros humanos en la tierra.

Baby Blake camino lentamente hacia fuera de la nave con cada paso que daba podía sentir a los demás cada vez más ansiosos. Cuando por fin ambos pies tocaron el suelo levanto ambos brazos al aire y gritó:

 **\- Estamos de vuelta perras!**

Y con eso de él resto de los 100 corrió a lo que sería nuestra nueva vida. Yo sin embargo camine hacia la tierra pensando en si debería o no decir que la tierra esta habitada por sobrevivientes de las bombas y que podrían ser hostiles. Oh, bueno supongo que ya lo sabrán.

 **\- Vamos Minho, hay mucho que hacer**.

 **\- Bienvenido a la tierra**.- Minho siguió a Kira fuera de la nave. Sabia que cualquier cosa que Kira estuviera planeado era mejor estar de su lado que en su camino, esa era una batalla que sabía que no podía ganar y dudaba que alguno de los 100 podría hacerlo.


	2. No estamos solos

**NA: Insisto si hay errores por ahí, no puedo evitar bien en el celular y mi Laptop murió**

 **/**

 **Capítulos 2**

-Dejame ver si entiendo, cuanto tenias 10 años tu y Jacob construyeron un ordenado con piezas que traficaban con los guardias por información.- Lo interrumpí.

-La información es poder Minho.

-Un ordenado con el cual no sólo lograron hackear el sistema del Arca si no también un satélite de la tierra que sigue en órbita y descubrieron que había gente en la tierra?

-No se porque te sorprendes. Varias de las mentes más brillantes estaban encerradas conmigo.

-No es eso lo que me sorprende! Es que hay personas aquí! Cuando no deberían haber sobrevivido!. - Minho exclamó en voz alta. Por suerte para mi nos alejamos de la nave para hablar libremente.

La cabeza de Minho giro violentamente hacia la izquierda.

-Calmate Minho.

-Acabas de abofetearme?.- Minho sostenía su mejilla con la mano izquierda.

-Habrías preferido mi puño en tu cara?.- Respondo con la cara en blanco.

-Eh, no importa. Le dirás a los demás sobre esto?

-Nop, aun que creo que si les digo podría ser más fácil que me sigan pero creo que es mejor que disfruten su ignorancia un poco más.

-Y por que me lo dices a mi?

-Por que te considero casi un amigo Minho, no quiero que vallas por ahí y termines con una lanza en el pecho.

Kira se aleja de Minho riendo.

-Casi un amigo? Oye, no hablas enserio sobre lo de la lanza verdad?

Minho siguió a Kira de nuevo al campamento.  
Cuando llegaron al campamento Kira se dirijo de nuevo a la nave, en donde se encontraban los suministros que el Arca envío con ellos. Un Hacha llamo su atención la tomo entre sus manos y la giro como si hubiera estado en sus manos toda su vida. Kira sonrió.

-Eh, Kira?.

-Si?.- Kira siguió girando el Acha en su mano.

-Te importaría quitar esa expresión ?

-Mmm, de que hablas Minho.

-Olvídalo.- Esa expresión que parece que grita " solo quiero jugar son mi hacha y tu eres mi objetivo ".

Ambos salieron de la nave justo para ver a Griffin hablando con Blake para ir al Monte Weather .

-Debemos ir al Monte Weather y conseguir los suministros!

-Bien, por que no vas tu y el engendro de Jaha a conseguir los para nosotros?

En eso los demás expresaron su aprobación.

-Debemos ir todos, esa es nuestra misión!. - Jaha se unió a la conversación.

-Y quien te puso a cargo! Solo por que eres el hijo del canciller no debemos seguirte! Aquí ni tu ni tu princesita tiene autoridad!.- Morphy uno de los miembros de los 100 mas agresivos dijo mientras empujaba a Jaha al suelo

-Wells!.- Griffin se arrodilló junto a él.

Morphy quería segur golpeandolo pero antes de que se acercara demasiado Collins salto desde la nave y aterrizó en medío de los dos.

-Eso no es una pelea justa ¿No cres?

Morphy retrocedió pero por su expresión esto no sería el final de esto. Necesito hablar con el cuanto antes.

-Hey spacewalker rescatame a mi la próxima. - Baby Blake cometo.

Ignorando a su hermana Blake hablo.

-Escucha Griffin no tenemos por que seguir haciendo nada que nos pida el Arca.- Se volvió a la multitud.- Ya no estamos en el Arca! No tenenos por que seguirlos! Estamos bien por nuestra cuenta! TEMOS A KIRA! No los necesitamos!

Oh, vas a hacer esto ahora Blake. Bueno pues no hablaras en mi nombre, es un poco antes de lo que quería, pero supongo que podría hacerme cargo desde ahora.

El resto de los 100 ya estaban considerando las palabras de Blake.

-Tiene razón!

-Tenenos a Kira! No los necesitamos!

Los demás pronto siguieron. Di un paso al frente y todos se callaron.

\- Bellamy tiene razón! El Arca ya no puede controlarnos! Estamos aquí y ellos no! No los necesitamos!

-No los necesitamos! . - Exclamaron todos

\- Puedo enseñarles a defenderse, les enseñaré a rastrear, a cazar, podemos vivir! No más skybox!

\- No más guardias!. - Bellamy continuo.

-No más raciones contadas! No más miedo a hacer lo que queramos por miedo a morir! Viviremos libres!

-Libres! Libres!.- Cantaron.

-Nosotros somos las primeras personas en pisar la tierra en 97 años viviremos por nosotros! Ustedes! 99 Arkers son mis gente! Peleare por ustedes y ustedes por mi y juntos aprenderemos a vivir!

-KIRA... KIRA... KIRA!. - Incluso Morphy canto mi nombre.

Bueno eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, Griffin y Wells no se ven felices pero así es la vida o al menos la vida en la tierra.

-Minho encargarte de lo que te dije.

Kira se alejo del campamento.

-A donde vas?

-Necesitamos comida sino queremos un motín en las próximas horas iré a buscarla.

Y con eso salió del campamento hacia el bosque.

Clarke Griffin era un miembro de los 100 con una misión, llegar al Monte Weather como su madre le había dicho y asegurar la supervivencia de los 100. Después de que todo el mundo se calmo ella junto con Finn, Monty, Jasper y Octavia se decidieron a ir al Monte Weather.

-No entiendo por qué todo el mundo la sigue!.- Clarke comenzó a hablar mientas caminaban por el bosque.

-Es por que es Kira!. - Respondió Finn como si eso explicará todo.

-Y eso debe significar algo?

\- Oh, es cierto, tu estabas en confinamiento en solitario así que no sabes de ella.

-Kira es la persona mas joven en terminar en la skybox solo tenia 6 cuando la encerraron!.- Monty continuo.

-También es quien mas personas flotadas ah visto! Todas las personas a las que conocía. - Octavia comento. -Todos la conocen y la resperan! Una vez golpeó a 5 chicos que intentaron tomar las raciones de alguien más, dicen que ella podía entrar y salir de la skybox si que los guardias se enteraran!

-Incluso dicen que una vez mató a alguien solo con la mirada!.- Jasper termino.

Clarke miró a Jasper después de que terminó de hablar

-Mató a alguien solo con mirarlo. ¿En serio? Es lo más ridículo que eh oído!

-Bien, eso último es solo un rumor, pero lo demás es cierto!

Clarke ni siquiera se molesto en responder. Siguieron avanzando por el bosque con Clarke a la cabeza y Finn junto a ella. Después de un rato Finn empezó una conversación de nuevo.

-Entonces... Que hiciste para que te encerraran princesa?

-El Arca se está muriendo Collins y Griffin quería hacerlo público por eso la detuvieron.

Los 5 adolecentes saltaron al escuchar la voz de Kira y rápidamente observaron hacia todos lados para ver de donde había venido, pero no encontraron nada.

-Mierda!- Jasper exclamó cuando por fin encontró a Kira. Levanto la mano derecha y apunto - Mirar ahí arriba! Esta en los árboles!

Los demás más dirigieron la mirada hacia donde Jasper estaba apuntando. Todos miraron a Kira, estaba sobre la rama de un árbol recargada contra el tronco mirando hacia ellos.

-Como demonios llegaste ahí?. - Clarke pregunto.

-Es para mi saber y para ti averiguar. - Kira respondió con una media sonrisa mientas se movía hacia delante y saltaba desde el árbol. Aterrizó en el suelo junto a Clarke. Sonrió de nuevo y siguió caminando dejando a los demás atrás.

Clarke pronto salió de su asombro y siguió a Kira por el bosque.

-A donde vas?- Pregunto cuando sw puso al día con los pasos de Kira.

-A buscar la cena princesa. Y ustedes?

-Al Monte Weather! Algo que deberías estar haciendo!

Kira se detuvo y se arrodilló en el suelo, había encontrado un rastro si no se equivocaba era de un ciervo.  
Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia Clarke y noto que seguía hablando.

-... Y si les hubieras dicho que vinieran con nosotros te habrían seguido! Esto es tu culpa y y... No escuchaste nada de lo que dije verdad? -

-Deje de escuchar después de Monte Weather.

-Eres insoportable! No entiendo por qué te siguen! - Clarke siguió a despotricar sobre Kira y su liderazgo mientras seguían caminando. En eso Kira le cubrió la boca para que se callara y apunto hacia el frente. Clarke se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que había a unos 20 metros de ellas, ahí en un pequeño claro se encontraban 3 ciervos comiendo hiervas. Kira se agachó en el suelo y le dijo a Clarke que hiciera lo mismo.

Clarke estaba sin palabras, toda su vida en el Arca se había preguntado como seria su vida en la tierra. Ahora mismo que veía que después de 97 años después de las bombas el mundo aun tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer y esos ciervos eran la prueba de que podían vivir en la tierra.

Kira sonrió no se había equivocado sobre el rostro que encontró varios metros atrás. Miró hacia Griffin y vio que también sonreía mientras miraba con asombro a los ciervos. Lastima que su sonrisa se iría después de que Kira hiciera lo que estaba pensando, pero tenía 100 personas que alimentar.

Kira tomo su hacha en su mano derecha eran 20 metros pero estaba segura de que podía tirar al ciervo más grande desde esta distancia. Se puso de pie intentando no hacer ruido y se preparo para lanzar. Cuando iba a mover su brazo hacia el frente para lanzar el hacha una mano se lo impidió.

-Que cres que estas haciendo?. - Griffin le susurró mientras sostenía su mano.

-Te dije que estaba buscando la cena y ahí está.- Kira respondió en el mismo tono que ella. -Ahora Sueltame.

Kira se movió del agarre de Clarke y se preparo para lanzar de nuevo. En eso los restantes des grupo se por fin los alcanzaron. Venían hablando en voz alta y el ruido asustó a los ciervos que salieron corriendo. Kira comenzo a correr cuando el ciervo más grande estaba por desaparecer entre los árboles Kira lanzó un cuchillo y se clavo en el un árbol haciendo que el ciervo cambiará de dirección. Ahora Kira tenia una oportunidad lanzó en hacha aun mientras corría hacia el punto en donde creía que el ciervo correría en unos segundo. El ciervo callo al suelo con el hacha en un costado. Kira fue por el cuchillo antes de acercarse al ciervo donde los demás ya estaban reunidos.

Clarke estaba en el suelo junto al ciervo y en cuanto Kira se acercó comenzó a gritar.

-NO TENIAS POR QUE MATARLO!

-Si, si tenia. Dudo que el se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ser la cena.- Kira se acercó al ciervo y vio que aún estaba vivo. Rápidamente lo apuñaló en el cuello. -Ustedes llévenlo de nuevo al campamento.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Finn y Monty.- Nosotros 4 iremos a buscar agua.

Finn y Monty sabían que era inútil discutir así que tomaron el ciervo y regresaron al campamento después de decirles que tuvieran cuidado.

Los demás siguieron caminando Clarke y Jasper al frente del grupo.

-Me enseñas a hacer eso?.- Octavia pregunto a Kira.

-Que cosa? Lo del ciervo o como hacer que Griffin guarde silencio?. - Respondió Kira mirando a Clarke que le devolvió la mirada enojada y siguió caminando.

-Jaja lo del ciervo

-Dame una buena razón para enseñarte

-Podrás molestar a mi hermano con eso? - Octavia respondió sonriendo, había visto que Kira parecía tener siento resentimiento contra su hermano.

Si le enseñó podría ganarme su lealtad y tendría algo para manipular a Bellamy después de todo Octavia es la razón por la que Bellamy me traicionó, no hay nada que no haría por su hermana.

-Esta bien. Mañana a primera hora empezamos.- Kira dijo mientas caminaba más rápido dejando atrás a una Octavia sonriendo.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde encontraron un arrolló con pequeñas cascadas en el. Octavia comenzó a quítarse la ropa para poder entrar al agua pero antes de que pudiera entrar Kira la detuvo.

-Que pasa? Solo quiero nadar un poco. - Kira no respondió solo recogió una pérdida del suelo y la arrojó al agua. Los demás se le quedaron mirando intentando saber que estaba haciendo. Momentos después de que la piedra cayó al agua se podía ver lo que parecía ser una serpiente mariana de unos 10 metros de largo moviéndose en donde la perdía había caído.

-Que demonios es eso?.- Jasper pregunto asustado al ver a la enorme serpiente.

-No tenemos tiempo para ésto, viste Baby Blake. Y ustedes recolecten el agua hay que volver al campamento. - Kira ordenó a los demás mientras pensaba en una forma de matar a esa cosa. No sería buena idea dejarla viva pues sabia que cuando enviara a otras personas por agua probablemente harían lo mismo que Octavia y intentarían entrar al agua no necesitaba bajas inesesariarias.

Clarke comenzó allanar los recipientes que habían traído con ellos, sabia que no podían llevar suficiente agua para 100 personas pero cuando regresen podían enviar a alguien mas por más.

Jasper se distrajo de su tarea cuando encontró una cuerda atada a unos árboles que llegaba al otro lado del río. Queriendo impresionar a Octavia curso el río mientras gritaba, aterrizó al otro lado del río y hay en el suelo había un letrero lo levanto y leyó lo que decía.

-Oigan chicas! Vamos en la dirección correcta! - En el letrero se podía leer Monte Weather con letras desgastadas. Levanto la señal sobre su cabeza para que las demás lo vieran.

Kira observó mientas Jasper sostenía el letrero, lo observó sonreír y de la nada una lanza salió disparada dándole en el pecho.

Clarke y Octavia gritaron al ver a Jasper en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y salieron corriendo hacia donde creían que estaba el campamento. Kira se quedó, oculta entre algunos arbustos y observó como un hombre con ropas extrañas y una máscara de huesos se movía entre las ramas de los árboles. Vio como el terrícola cruzó el río y se llevó a Jasper.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie mas siguió al terrícola. Tenía que encontrar a Jasper. Debía segur vivo, de no ser así, porque otra razón se llevarían el cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**The 100 no me pertenece :v**

 **El idioma Trigedasleng estará entre " " y en cursiva.**

 **Si hay errores en lo escrito, lo lamento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Hace 12 años..._

 _Estaba asustada, no sabia que había pasado con mi madre y ya habían pasado horas. En un momento me quede dormida sobre la cama de mi celda y desperté con los golpes en mi puerta diciendo que abrirían la puerta y que no intentar nada._

 _-Prisionero 113 ponte contra la pared.- Un guardia entro y me puso unas esposas y me empujó por la puerta. -Vamos! Es hora del almuerzo._

 _Me llevo a una cafetería que estaba llena con personas todos dejaron de hablar cuando me vieron._

 _-Creo que te equivocaste de lugar, esta no es la guardería.- Un hombre con una cicatriz en la cara hablo y todo los demás se rieron._

 _El guardia no dijo nada solo me quito las esposas y antes de irse me dijo "Diviértete"_

 _Me quede de pie en mirando hacia todos lados, algunas personas aun me miraban y uno que otro sonreían, no sabia por que pero no me gustaba como me miraban, me recordaba a como él miraba a mi madre._

 _Una mano me toco el hombro y salte al contacto, giré la cabeza y vi a otro hombre sonirendome, pero esta era una sonrisa amable._

 _-Vamos! Te puedes sentar con nosotros._

 _Me llevo a una mesa con más personas, estas no daban tanto miedo como los demás. Algunos intentaron hablar conmigo pero yo no decía mucho. Cuando el almuerzo termino me levante a dejar mi bandeja y ahí me tope con el mimo hombre que hablo cuando llegue. Me seguía mirando y me hacía sentir incómoda, me recordaba mucho a él. Sin decir nada el hombre se fue._

 _Aun estaba asustada, quería ver a mi madre y estar con ella, no me gustaba este lugar. Solo quería ir a casa._

 **Ahora...**

Aun recuerdo ese día. Mi primer día como "Prisionero 113". Me sentía indefensa. Hace años que no me sentía así, atrapada, asustada y sola. Y lo odio. Estaba obscuro y no podía ver nada, estaba escondida tras un arbusto mirando hacia todos lados pero era inútil, no podía ver 3 metros más halla de mi. Cuando notará que se acercan morirían. No podía correr, había visto lo rápido que eran. Estaban cazando y yo era la presa. Si no me hubiera separado de Lincoln quizá tendrá oportunidad... Me pare como pude y seguí corriendo.

 **Una hora antes.**

El hombre que había tomado a Jasper lo arrastró durante unas dos horas por el bosque hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño claro que en el centro tenía un árbol, sus ramas eran largas y gruesas que se disparaban hacia varias direcciónes, no había hojas en ninguna de ellas. El árbol era de color obscuro que le daba un aspecto más tétrico. Había al menos otros 3 hombres ahí, vestidos con las mismas extrañas ropas y máscaras de huesos. Había al menos 15 cuerpos de personas a su alrededor. Uno a uno los levantaban y los clavaron en el árbol, colocaron a Jasper en el centro de todos los demás, uno de ellos se acercó con una espada y hizo un corte profundo en cada uno de los cuerpos, algunos despertaron y gritaron al ver donde se encontraban mientras se desangraban lentamente, el árbol empezó a cubrirse con la sangre de todos ellos. Cuando llegaron al cuerpo de Jasper uno de ellos coloco una pasta extraña en su pecho donde la lanza lo había golpeado. Y después todos se alejaron saliendo del claro. Antes de que último se fuera toco un extraño cuerno que producio un sonido que hizo que me temblaban las piernas, entonces lo note. Lo que había frente a mi era un sacrificio.

Cuando estube segura de que se habían ido di un paso hacia delante pero escuche un ruido detrás de mi. Rápidamente me di la vuelta con el arma levantada, frente a mi había otro hombre, pero este no se veía tan amenazante como los anteriores, sus manos estaban levantadas como diciendo que no me haria daño.

-Quien eres?. - El hombre no respondió. - Que demonios es esto?. - El hombre siguió sin responder mientras miraba hacia los lados con cara preocupada.

 _"Hay que salir de aquí"_.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

 _"Que esta pasando"_ \- El hombre pareció más sorprendido de que le respondiera, no me había dado cuenta de que había respondido en su mismo idioma.

Me di media vuelta caminando hacia Jasper, el hombre camino detrás de mi diciendo que no era seguro estar aquí, pero lo ignore. Cuando llegue al árbol se veía aun pero desde serca. El hombre al final se rindió y me ayudó a bajar a Jasper. Cuando estaba suelto del árbol lo coloco en su hombro y me tomo del brazo mientras me jalaba fuera del claro. Cuando estábamos por salir un grito que me congeló la sangre sonó detrás de nosotros. Era uno de los hombres que aún estaba vivo. Seguía gritando mientras miraba hacia donde los hombres se habían ido. Gire mi vista hacia el lugar y de inmediato me arrepentí. Que demonios es eso. Ahí, a unos metros del árbol se encontraban unas horribles criaturas con forma humanoide, su piel era color gris y las venas en todo su cuerpo eran visibles, eran de color negro, tenían largos dedos con garras largas, se movían en cuatro patas, su boca estaba llena de colmillos y solo había un vacío obscuro donde deberían estar sus ojos, no había cabello en su cabeza, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, lo único que estaba cubierto en ello era la sección media, dejando a la vista sus cuerpos cubiertos con varias cicatrizes y quemaduras. Uno de ellos se acercó al árbol hacia el hombre que seguía gritando, cuando estaba frente a él mordió su cuello con sus dientes y arranco su garganta. Con eso los demás se movieron y empezaron a destrozar cada cuerpo, primero los desafortunados que seguían vivos, gritaban hasta que la muerte los liberaba, la sangre cubriendo todo el árbol. Cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y correr otra cosa aun pero entro al claro, esta era más grande, por lo menos 2 menos, pero su mandíbula era como la de una araña, también estaba en cuatro patas, pero estas se doblaban en ángulos extraños, tampoco tenía ojos y en su cuello estaban 3 rasgduras a cada lado que se abrían y cerraban cada dos o tres segundos, en cuanto llego, el comportamiento de las otras criaturas cambio y se alejaron del árbol bajando la cabeza. La cosa empezó a devorar lo que quedaba, piezas de cuerpos y viseras caían al suelo. Podía sentir mi ritmo cardíaco aumentando en mi pecho, mi respiración se hizo más rápida y podía sentir el sudor en mi cara. De repente la criatura se detuvo por completo y levantó la cabeza hacia arriba mientras las cosas en su cuello se movían, emitió un gruñido animal y giro la cabeza hacia donde estábamos, dos vacíos obscuros me veían directamente a los ojos y podía sentir mis piernas temblar. En eso el hombre que jalo del brazo y me dijo que corriera.

Corrimos por el bosque y podía escuchar a esas cosas tras nosotros. Cada vez que creía que los habíamos perdido aparecían de nuevo.

-Como demonios nos siguen encontrando.- Dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello, podía sentir mi mano temblar contra mi cara.

-Nos sienten.- Hablo con voz calmada, pero pude notar el ligero temblor en ella. - Son demonios, ellos pueden sentir nuestro miedo.

Entonces comprendí, que yo era la razón por la que aún nos perseguían, era yo quien se estaba muriendo de miedo. El hombre le prendió fuego a un palo y lo levanto mientras me explico que eso era a lo único que los demonios le temían. De nuevo escuche sus pisadas a lo lejos y el hombre dijo que debíamos irnos. Camino unos pasos delante de mi antes de que lo tomará del brazo, se detuvo y giro al verme. Me acerque a su cara y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Me miró desconcertado. Cuando me aleje le pregunte su nombre y volví a hablar.

-Lleva a Jasper a mi campamento y dile eso a Minho. - Dije mientras me alejaba hacia otra dirección. Escuche que me gritaba quee detuviera y empeze a correr. - Dile a Bellamy que lo perdono.

Corrí por el bosque, no sabia a donde iba, cometí el error de voltear hacia atrás y pude ver a una de esas cosas lanzándose hacia mi, me derribó al suelo y sentí que sus garras rasgaban mi brazo derecho. Seguía sobre mi y cuando estaba por mordeme se echaron dos disparos, la criatura cayó sobre mi inerte. Me lo quite de encima y mi mano que sostenía la pistola seguía temblando. Las otras dos criaturas se habían detenido a unos metros de mi, bajando la cabeza, no entendía que pasaba hasta que sentí algo viscoso caer en mi hombro levante la cabeza y ahí estaba esa cosa alzándose sobre mi, grite y comenze a alejarme arrastrandome por el suelo, la criatura uso una de sus manos para evitar que me siguiera moviendo, bajo su cabeza hacía mi y el olor de la sangre y la muerte me llego a la nariz, podía sentir su saliva mezclada con la sangre de sus víctimas caer en mi cara. Cerré los ojos resignandome a mi muerte. Lo último que vi antes de hacerlo fueron las garras de la criatura acercándose a mi cara.


End file.
